OverProtective
by Fullmetal59
Summary: When Ed breaks his automail Winry comes to Central to fix it but Ed wishes she didn't...EdxWinrybetter than it sounds...please read and review
1. I Told Her Not To Come

Over-Protective

Ch. 1

I Told Her Not To Come

**Rizenbul**

The Phone Rang

" What! How could you break it that fast? I gave it to you a couple months ago!" shouted an angry automail mechanic.

" Well, look on the brightside Winry it's not completely thrashed. It has a few small dents and cracks here and there but nothing serious or anything," said a blond haired boy.

" But Ed, I thought you said it was out of it's socket," Winry said in an annoyed tone.

" Well, that too," Ed agreed.

" Well that makes it serious!"

" Not exactly, usually when I figh-- I mean it's at least not blown to pieces." He started to laugh to make her think it's nothing.

She sighed. " I guess so. So when the next train to Central?"

" Not for a few hours. Wait what!"

" Well your automail is broken, right? So I have to go and fix it."

" But it's dangerous right now and I can't always be with you."

" I've been through alot if rough times before."

" I don't want you to get hurt, Winry," Ed said softly.

She lowered her eyes and said," Look Ed, I know you're just looking out for me but, i'll be fine,ok? See ya later."

Before he could reply she hung up the phone. " Who was on the phone Winry?" asked her grandmother, Pinako. " Who else would I yell at over the phone," she said smirking.

**Central**

" So how did she take it?" Al asked. He didn't answer. " Brother?" " I tried to tell her not to come, she didn't listen." " What?" " You know how dangerous it is Al! I told her not to come! But she didn't listen!" " Don't worry brother, she can handle it." " Oh yeah that's right I forgot that she can handle homunculi and Scar. Hmm...must of slipped my mind," he said sarcasticly.

" But how could they even get near her. Remember that they won't be able to pass you whenever Winry's in danger." Ed blushed a little from what Al said.

" Well, how would she be safe if we had those suprise meetings we have all the time? Even staying in this room would put her in danger."

" What are the odds that they would come in here?"

" Maybe the fact that there always trying to, ya know, kill us!"

" Ed don't you think you're being just a little over-protective."

" No! I don't want her to come so she won't be in danger! How is that being over-protective!"

" Well, it's not like you can do anything about it now. She's probably already on her way."

**Central Train Station**

Winry got off from her train and looked around. " Hmm...there's not as much people here as there usually is. And it's really quiet. Like they don't want someone to hear them." Then she heard a voice behind her," Well, well, well, what do we have here?"


	2. This Is Why

Over-Protective

Ch. 2

This Is Why

**Central Train Station**

She turned around to see a tanned skin man with sunglasses and a huge scar on his forehead. " Can I help you?" she asked nervously. " Where's Fullmetal?" " Who are you, exactly?" He grabbed her neck and put her up against the wall. " Don't ignore my question. I know you know the location of Fullmetal. Once you tell me i'll let you go. So, where is he?" " I don't know," Winry said knowing she was lieing. She took her wrench out from who knows where and hit the guy right on the side of the head. He fell back slightly but caught his balance quickly. Winry positioned herself ready to take another whack at him until she saw someone pin him on the ground. " Get out of here!" someone yelled. She's heard that voice before. " Ed?" " Yeah now qui--" He was cut off when the man's fist connected with the side of his face. Ed flew all the way back hitting a nearby wall but before he fell to the ground the man used his right arm to cup Ed's face in his hand. " Ahhh!" he screamed trying to take his hand off. " Brother!" Al shouted as he pinned the man down. Ed gained his balance again and quickly drew a transmutation circle and made a cage around the guy. " C'mon Al, Winry, that cage won't be able to hold him down for long!" They both stared at eachother. " Hurry!"

**Central-Ed and Al's room**

" This is why I told you not to come! Don't you ever listen!" Ed shouted angrily.

" Well, don't you ever listen to me when I tell you to be carfeul with your automail?" she said ignoring his question.

" Guys, guys, guys, stop fighting, will ya!" Al yelled leaving both Ed and Winry shocked.

" Man Al, I haven't heard you raise your voice in a while. I thought you would've forgotten by now," Ed said laughing. " Yeah Al, Ed's right," Winry said joining him in his laughter. " Hey i've raised my voice a few times before," Al said trying to defend himself before joining in with the laughter as well.

**Central HQ**

" Colonel Mustang sir," said a military man saluting as he walked in the door. " Yes, what is it soldier?" " People saw Scar down at the train station earliar today threatining a girl." " Was she with Fullmetal?" " Well he showed up later along with his brother." " Any other information?" " As of now sir, no." " Get me Fullmetal. I'm gonna have to get some answers from him." " Yes Sir!"

**Central-Ed and Al's room**

Ed and Winry were alone in the living room while Al left to go get some groceries. There was a long awkward silence between them before Winry spoke up. " Well, um, can I see that automail of yours now." " Uh, yeah sure it--" he was interuppted by the phone ringing.

He picked it up and put it next to his ear. " Hello?" " Is this Mr. Edward Elric?" " Who's asking?" " I was ordered to get the Fullmetal Alchemist." " For what?" " Colonel Mustang wants to see you."


	3. Oh Edward

Over-Protective

Ch. 3

Oh Edward

**Central HQ**

" I was told you wanted to see me, Mustang?" " Ahh, yes Fullme--" Roy stopped when he saw Winry on the left side of Ed," Uhh, Fullmetal? What is she doing here?" he said annoyed. " You know it's dangerous Mustang, I shouldn't have to tell you that." " Well couldn't you leave her with Alphonse?" " I would but he said he had something to do and wouldn't be back till late, around midnight." " Well Fullmetal, I have to ask you some questions about the incident with Scar, so could you make her wait outside?" " Will you have someone watching her, just incase?" " I can have Hawkeye watch her, if you want." " Yeah tha--" " Wait a minute, you don't have to make someone watch over me. I'll be fine," Winry complained. " Well, I gue--" Roy was stopped by Ed. " No! I told you it's dangerous! You're gonna wait out there with Hawkeye, got it?" he said angrily. He was about to order both Riza and Winry outside until he saw how she was. She was looking down and he saw a tear roll down her nose and to the floor. " Win--" " Shut up! Stop treating me like a damn child!" With that she hit him with all her might with her wrench on the center of his head. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Blood was blurring his vision as it rolled down his face. Ed glanced to her and he could see her tear-stained face as she quickly turned trying not to look at him. " Winry..." he said weakly. " Ed i'll take you to the infirmary," Riza said trying to help him up. " No, just catch up with her and make sure she's safe," he managed to say before he passed out.

**Central- In the streets**

" Winry, wait up!" Hawkeye yelled panting. Winry, who was also getting tired finally stopped. She turned around and said," Ed told you to come and follow me, didn't he." " Look Winry, I know you're mad but all he wants to do is protect you. Even though you hit him with that wrench, blood coming down his face and making him knock out, he still wanted me to go and take care of you instead of himself. For him to do all that means he really cares about you more then you probaly could imagine." Winry blushed big time and made Riza start giggling.

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

Winry came through the door and ploped down on the couch. She sighed as she took one of the pictures out from her pocket. It was a picture of when Ed gave her a peck on the cheek on the day her parents died telling her it would be okay. She didn't know why but when he did that it felt like the biggest thing in the world. She touched her cheek and could still fell the warmth from him since that day. Winry sighed again. " Oh Edward."


	4. I Love You

Over-Protective

Ch.4

I Love You

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

Al walked in the room and looked to Winry on the couch, sleeping. It was around 5 or 6:00 P.M. _Hmm, a bit early for someone to be sleeping, _he thought but brushed it off as nothing. He was about to walk up to his room until something caught his eye. He went closer to her and saw a picture in her hand. He took it from her hand and examined it. He looked at it and smiled. _So this is why he acted so strangely that day. _

As soon as he closed the door to his room Winry opened one of her eyes and made sure he was gone before she sat up. She pretended she was asleep and buried her face into the couch so Al wouldn't see the huge blush that little picture gave her. " Well i'm just glad he didn't se--" She saw how the picture was not in her hand and saw that it was a little wrinckled and silently yelled, " Damnit!"

**Central- Hospital**

Ed was laying on one of the Infirmary hospital beds. He had a skull cap on his head. It was there to stop the bleeding. But still it seeped through. It was one pretty hard hit and they had to put a couple stiches on his head.

" So Edward," Roy began.

" I didn't actually think you would leave your busy schedule to come see me, Mustang," Ed said sarcasticly

" Of course not, this is my busy schedule. I never got to question you on the incident with Scar."

" Figures."

" Lighten up Fullmetal, I was kidding. Well except for the, questioning about Scar, part."

Ed explained the whole 'incident with Scar' to Roy. It probably took a couple hours to finish since Mustang would stop him at almost every other word wanting an explanation of it. But anyway he got through it and Mustang left soon after.

" Well Mr. Elric I guess you can go now."

" Thanks doc. Oh yeah, and don't be suprised if I wind up back here again with a concussion," Ed said as he laughed and turned to leave.

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

Ed entered the room to see Winry sitting up on the couch. " Winry, what are you doing up so late? Are you ok?"

She looked up to him and he could see the tears fill up her eyes as she said quietly, " I'm sorry, Ed."

" Don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry. For treating you like a kid."

" But all you did was try to protect me from harm."

He sat down down next to her on the couch. " Still, I should've let you do what you felt was better. Instead of me making your choices."

She looked to his head and saw how the blood was seeping through the skull cap. " I'm sorry for hitting you." She started crying silently as she put her head on his shoulder. He could feel her hot wet tears soaking his shirt but at that moment he didn't care.

As if on instinct he started rubbing his hand up and down her back. " Shh, it's ok."

They both just sat there for a while. And after a while he put his head on her's and lay there. It felt like forever until Winry lifted her head and looked to Ed. She whispered in his ear before she got up, " Thanks." Ed got up also and looked to her. She smiled at him, a nice, warm smile. He smiled at her also. " Well I guess I should go to bed. I do have to fix that arm of yours tomorrow." " Yeah..."

She started to turn around to go to bed until Ed grabbed her arm firmly. She turned her head around quickly and looked at his eyes. They were full of passion. " Ed? What's wrong?"

" Winry, I hope you'll forgive me for this." She had a confused look on her face. " I don't really know how to put this but I hope this will explain it." He turned her all the way around and fiercly planted his lips on hers. Her eyes were wide but closed when she saw his eyes were closed. She returned the kiss as fiercly as Ed. They both fell on the couch and they didn't leave that kiss for at least five minutes. Then silently Winry whispered in his ear tenderly, " I love you." " I love you too."

**Fullmetal59:I'm not sure to stop it here or continue. What do you think? If you think I should make it continue or keep it as it is review and tell me.**


	5. Why Do You Always Have To Be So Stupid

Over-Protective

Ch.5

Why Do You Always Have To Be So Stupid

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

They both sat at the table not looking at eachother. Ed took a quick glance at the same time Winry did. Then they turned away. He lowered his eyes and said quietly, " Winry, i'm...sorry. I shouldn't have done that last night." " What do you mean?" she asked. " I think you should forget about everything that happened last night."

" But why? I...don't want to forget."

" Winry, you know I walk a dangerous path. And I can't let you be in that kind of danger for my selfish reasons."

" For your selfish reasons? You're being pretty selfish now! What about what I want? Do I have any say in the way I live? I don't care if i'm in constant danger! As long i'm with you I won't get hurt."

" As long as you're with me," he bagan as he started to laugh but turned angry again as he shouted at her," Whenever I come back to you and that old hag you see how my arm is, blown to pieces! I can't even protect my own brother! How do you expect me to protect you too?"

" I'd rather be in danger with you than stay safe without you! Isn't that my choice?"

" Well, as long as you're with me that's not your decision to make!"

Tears started to roll down Winry's cheeks. Ed's face softened as he said, " Winry, i--" " Just shut up!" She shouted at him as she turned and ran through the door. " Winry!" He was about to run after her until he was grabbed by large bulky arms. Ed turned around to see no other than Al. " Al, what are yo--" " I heard the whole thing." Ed turned around and didn't answer him but instead said, " Al let me go." Ed tried to struggle out of Al's arms but it was no use. " I said let me go! I have to catch up with her!"

" Brother, I think she just needs to be alone for now. You can talk to her later." He let Ed down.

" I guess you're right," he said as he smiled at him. He turned to go to his bed until he was once again stopped by Al right before he got in his room.

" Just one last thing brother!"

" What now?" he said in an annoyed tone.

" Stop being so over-protective!"

Ed smiled, shook his head, and walked in his room shutting the door behind him.

**Central- River**

Winry sat by the river as she skipped the rocks across the water. She sighed and said, " Edward..." She looked to the sky almost as if she could his head in there.

" Why do you always have to be so stupid."

**Fullmetal59: Sorry for the chapter being so short. I wasn't to sure what to say but I hoped you liked this chapter. And thanks for the people who said to keep going with this story because I kind of wanted to continue anyways. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please Review.**


	6. No!

Over-Protective

Ch. 6

**Central- River**

She looked into the endless waters of the Central River thinking off when she would go back to the house. She knew they would be worried. She was about to get up until she saw a shadow sit down next to her.

" It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Winry looked to the side of her to see Ed looking at the river with a soft look on his face.

" Yeah..."

He looked down to the ground. " Does it really mean that much to you? To be with...me?"

She looked to him with sadness in her eyes as she said, " Yeah, it does. Ed I love you and I would do anything to be with you." She blushed as she finished as well as Ed.

" Well, if it means that much to you, I guess it is your choice. But you know what kind of danger you're goin' to be in now, don't you?"

" Yeah, and I don't even give a damn if i'm in danger or not!" She jumped on Ed and squeezed him pretty hard, he was already turning red. " Hey Winry, ok, ok, I get it, just get off of me! I can't breathe!" She laughed and got off of him. " Maybe we should head back. I bet Al would be worried if we didn't come back soon."

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

Al was pinned against the wall with long, peircing fingers. " So where's the Fullmetal pipsqueak?"

" I would never tell you!" Then the fingers went deeper into his armor.

" If you don't tell us, i'll break that bloodseal of yours."

" I still won't tell you!"

" Very well then." She used her other arm and extended her fingers.

" No!"

**Fullmetal59: I know. This was probably the SHORTEST chapter I made but I wanted to end it here and make a cliffie. I know, i'm so evil. )**


	7. Brother, Are You Ok?

Over-Protective

Ch. 7

Brother, Are You Ok?

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

Ed transmuted some nearby materials into a blade and cut Lust's fingers before they touched Al's blood seal.

" Why you little brat!"

Lust's fingers quickly grew back and she extended them but this times toward Ed.

" Brother!"

Lust's fingers went deeply into his left shoulder and he was pinned against the wall. Envy walked over to him and gave him a good punch in the stomach. Blood trickled down from his lip and shoulder now. " Pathe--" Lust began before she realized what Ed was doing. He transmuted another blade from more materials and cut Lust's fingers once more. " C'mon Al!" With that he threw the blade into Lust's chest.

" No you don't pip--" He was cut off from his face being connected with Al's fist and he went flying back to the back wall. Ed looked to Al and smiled before they were both out the door.

" Damn that kid!" Envy said as he got up and dusted himself off. Lust put her hand up to her chest and took the blade out. " I know. That kid can be a little pain in the ass."

**Central- River**

" Why did you lead us to the river, Brother?"

" I to--" Ed collasped down on the floor holding onto his left shoulder in pain.

" Brother, are you ok?" Al said as he quickly kneeled down next to Ed.

" Winry...is...by...that...tree over there," he managed to say as he pointed a weak finger towards a nearby tree. Al nodded and picked Ed up.

" What... are you doing?"

" I'm going to go to where Winry is and then i'll take you to the hospital."

" What? I... don't...want her seeing me like...this."

" Well you don't want Winry to be by herself all alone where she can be in danger, do you?"

Ed's eyes widened and he shouted, " What are you waiting for Al! Let's get a move on!"

" I knew that would work," Al said as he chuckled a bit.

They arrived to the tree where Ed said Winry was. They were welcomed with a nice smile.

" Hey guys."

" Hey Winry."

" Hey," Ed said weakly.

" Ed! What happened to you!"

" Long...story."

" We need to get you to a hospital!"

**Central- Hospital**

" Well Mr. Elric, second time this week. I'm impressed," the doctor said as he showed them to the room Ed could stay at. Winry had Ed's arm lay over her neck as she helped him walk and keep his balance. He let a little laugh escape from his mouth at the doctor's comment. " Well, only you would be doctor."


	8. Why Do You Love Me So Much

Over-Protective

Ch. 8

Why Do You Love Me So Much

**Central- Hospital**

Ed was sleeping soundly on his hospital bed until he got up from a beautiful voice and great smelling food. " Hi Ed," Winry said with a smile and a tray of food." Hey Winry. What's this?" He said half drooling as he looked at the tray full of food. " Well i've heard the food here sucks."

" Well you heard right. I hate the food here. Thanks for the _real_ food." Winry just laughed as she saw Ed gobble down the whole tray. _He may be mean every now and then but he has his moments. I guess that's why I love him so much. I wonder why he loves me? She thought._

" Edward..." She said looking at the floor. Ed put his human hand on Winry's chin and made her look at him. " What is it, Winry?" She looked at him straight in his eyes. Those golden eyes of his. " Why do you love me so much?" Ed was suprised. He never expected her to ask something like that. " Well, you're beautiful, sweet, funny, and just about the only person who can really make me smile. And you know what i'm going through."

" But..."

" Look Winry, don't worry about it. I'll love you till I die. No, even after that. I'll love you for all eternity." He said with a huge smile. She put her arms around him and said, " Thanks Ed." She then planted her lips on his. Just then Alphonse came in. He coughed. " Eh hem."

" Al!" Ed and Winry said both blushing a crimson red. " Don't worry I already knew."

" You did?" Winry asked. " When you ran away from the house I stopped Ed from catching up with you. I heard your whole talk."

" Ok, well since you already know," Ed began and turned Winry around pressed his lips on hers. " Hey you don't have to do that in front of me!" Ed opened his eyes and looked to the door signaling Al to leave. He took the hint and quickly left.

Soon after Al left they broke away from the kiss. " Ed, you know what i've been thinking."

" No. What?"

" I wonder if your mom would approve of me?"

" Of course she would. I wonder if Pinako would approve of me." They both laughed. Ed looked for a clock to find out what time it was but there was no clock. He saw his watch was on his right nightstand and he used his left hand to grab it. " It would be easier if you used your ri-- Oh yeah I still have to fix it. Sorry I totally forgot that I came here to fix your automail. You should have reminded me Ed." She said feeling so stupid.

" Why? I like your company."


	9. Thanks Again

Over-Protective

Ch. 9

Thanks Again

**Central- Hospital**

Winry had left about an hour ago. She wanted to stay but Ed insisted she go back to the room and have some rest. He told her to take Al home to. He didn't want anyone to be waiting for him If they didn't need to. His eyes drifted over to his empty socket, then to his left leg, and a flash of Al came into mind. " Maybe I shouldn't have told her just yet. They could use her as bait. Like Al. I can--"

" Too late boy. Envy is heading over there now in your body, as we speak." Ed's eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed. " Lust!" Just then, there was an explosion.

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

He opened the door, not even bothering to knock. " Edward!" Winry shouted as she ran to hug him. " I heard the explosion at the hospital. I was scared that..."

" Scared about what? Do you have that little faith in me Win?"

" No, it's just I was a little worried. That's all."

" Well don't be. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, babe. Remember that. Beside that, want to get out of here?"

" You're just going to leave without Al, Ed?" He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. " I just thought about going somewhere where we can be, _alone_." He said in a sort of seductive tone. She didn't no what to say but just decided to go along with it. " Umm... ok I guess."

**Central- In The Streets**

Blood was coming down his from a new huge wound on his forehead. Also on his chest there were cuts from glass and possibly still in there. Cuts on his arm and leg were there too. He fell from the fifth story but luckily there happened to be a few old hospital matresses where he fell. " I'm suprised i'm still alive. What happened back there? Wait, what did Lust mean?"

" They're probably gonna head for the park. Better hurry." He heard a dark voice say. Now he was crawiling on the floor on his way to the park.

**Central- Park**

" So Ed, any particular reason you wanted to come here besides being alone." He was looking at the moon but then turned around and walked toward her. He put his hand on her shoulder. " Well..." He kept on moving hand more and more down her body. But then he suddenly he grabbed her hand again and pushed her up against a tree. " Ed! What are you doing!" He started licking her neck. Winry started to feel a sharp pain on the left side of her stomach. She looked down and saw there was blood dripping down her stomach. " Edward! Stop! Please!"

" No way, baby." Just then you could hear someone shout from a distance, " Get your damn hands off her, you bastard!" Winry could recongnise that voice but was really confused because of it. " Edward!" He turned in that general direction and smiled. " Perfect." He pushed her to the ground and she gasped in pain. Then a light surrounded him as his green hair popped up. " I was wondering when you would show up pipsqueak."

" Shut up!" He tried to punch him but, of course in his weary state, he missed completely. Then he drew a transmutation circle and slammed his hand on it but when he did Envy put his hand on his. Envy felt alchemic power come into his body. He laughed like a mad man. " Yes! This power!" Ed was ready to defend himself and Winry but Envy ran away instead. After that Ed collasped on the ground. Winry ran up to him. " Edward! Are you ok!"

" Are you hurt?" He saw a cut on her stomach. " I'm sorry. I should've been here ...earliar." He started to cough violently. Winry held him close and then pulled him up. Once again she had to help him walk. " I need to get you to the room since a hospital is out of the question."

" Winry?" Ed said weakly. " Hm."

" Thanks again."

**Fullmetal59: Reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry for taking so long to update! Just I couldn't think of anything at the time until I finally just decided to make it like this! Please don't kill me! Goes in to corner and hides Oh yeah and don't forget to review. back to hiding for me.**


	10. An Alchemical Rash?

Over-Protective

Ch. 10

An Alchemical Rash?

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

When they returned home Winry quickly started treating him. She didn't get Al just yet. He would want to know what happened and she couldn't do two things at once. She got some bandages and alchohol to help stop the bleeding and prevent infection. She put some alchohol on the bandages and attached them. One on his chest, one on his head, and one on his leg. When she finished with his arm she noticed a rash of some sort on the inside of his hand. " Edward?" She looked to him and saw he was asleep. She remembered when Envy put his hand on Ed's while he was doing alchemy. " Wait a minute, he was holding onto his knee tightly. Like the pain was to much that he had to hold onto something. I'll ask him about it when he's done sleeping. He deserves rest. After everything he's done for me." She heard some footsteps coming from upstairs. She saw a shadow go into one of the rooms upstairs. She went up and checked every room and found nothing.

When she went downstairs again she saw a woman standing next to Ed, with a small knife in her hand, and was aiming for Ed's head. " Hey!" Winry ran and pinned her to the ground. " What were you doing!" The woman ignored her and pushed her of. She got up slowly and pointed her knife at Winry. " You're messing with the wrong mechanic!"

There were footsteps coming from upstairs again but more of a clanking sound.

Winry grabbed her trusty wrench and hit her on the side of her face. " Ha."

" Winry don't be so sure. She did it to me to. Watch out!" The woman had jumped right up and grabbed Winry's neck off guard. She had her arm all around her neck and was holding up her knife to it. Ed finally woke up due to all the rukus only to see Winry being threatened. " Winry!" Then he stood still when he saw who was holding her." Well Edward, it's been a while."

" It sure has. About two years right." He was secretly drawing a transmutation circle. " Yeah." Then he slammed his hand on it but instead of the floor under the woman's feet coming up, the sparks of the alchemic power was sort of attacking his hand. " Ahhh!"

" Edward!" Winry screamed with tears coming down her eyes. He was holding on to his knee tightly. The woman pushed Winry to the ground but still cutting her neck slightly. She jumped over to where Ed was and threw her knife at him but it was connected with metal instead. " Al, nice to see you again." She grabbed another knife but was hit with a concrete wall. " Clever Al."

" Shut up!" He ran towards her and punched her in the stomach. Hard. She fell to the ground and stayed there. After that both Al and Winry ran over to Ed. " Ed!" She shouted as she hugged him tightly. He saw the small cut on her neck. " I'm sor--"

" Stop saying that Ed! It's not always your fault. You're gonna have to learn you're not the cause of everything. Technically it's my fault. If I would've just remembered to fix your automail, maybe none of this would've happened."

" Well, _that's_ my fault. I shoud have reminded you!"  
" No, It's my fault for forgetting in the first place!"

Al just watched as they argued. He just decided to leave. He picked up the woman on the ground and went to HQ himself.

**Central- HQ**

" Colonel, Scar has been seen over by Wolf Creek."

" Isn't that where Fullmetal is, Hawkeye?"

" I believe so."

" Get him out of there now."

" Yes Sir."

**Fullmetal59: Well i updated, as you can tell. I just used a random name for Ed's street. There's no such thing as Wolf Creek on the show. Well anyways , review please. the more the merrier.**


	11. Scar's On The Loose

Over-Protective

Ch. 11

Scar's On The Loose

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

After some time, they had finally finished arguing, he put his attention towards whatever was on his hand. " What the hell could this be?"

" I'm not sure. Has this ever happened before?"

" Not that I can recall." Suddenly the phone rang. Ed went to answer the phone. " Hello?"

" Edward, Scar has been reported seen in your area. We were thinking maybe you and Winry would be safer at HQ."

" Wait, what about Al?"

" Alphonse is already here."

" What? Since when?"

" He showed up a half an hour ago bringing a woman along. We told him to go, along with one of our soldiers, to the cells so they could lock her up. But he's been gone for quite a while."

" Thanks Lt., we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to Winry. She was sitting on the couch looking at him with a puzzled look on her face. " Winry, we're gonna head for HQ, so get whatever you need now, and try to hurry."

" Ok." She went upstairs to some things while Ed waited downstairs. He paced around the room constantly until she finally came down. All she brought was her wrench, her tools, and some papers he thought were probably just some new automail designs. " Ready?" He asked as he headed for the door. " Wait." He turned around but his arm was quickly grabbed. Winry put a white glove over his hand. " I was thinking that maybe if your hand was covered, you might be able to do alchemy again." He douted it but still thought he should give her some credit. " Thanks Winry." She pecked him on his lips and opened the door. He smiled faintly and followed her out the door.

**Central- In The Streets**

They had just left the room and were on there way to HQ. Ed saw a figure from a distance heading there way. He pushed Winry into a small alley and they both hid behind a box that was there. " Ed wh--" Ed put his finger over his mouth telling her to be quiet. She nodded. He looked past the edge of the box and saw Scar walking on the sidewalk near them. He quickly went back behind the box. Scar stopped walking and looked around angrily. Then he began to walk but stopped again when he heard a sound. He approached the box and put his right arm on it. It broke in pieces. Ed and Winry looked back to see Scar standing behind them. She looked at him in fear but he looked at him in anger. His eyes were narrow and his teeth were clenching. " So Full--"

" Just shut up already!" He quickly drew a transmutation circle and slammed his hand down.


	12. I Hope He's Alright

Over-Protective

Ch. 12

I Hope He's Alright

**Central- HQ**

There were about three soldiers on the ground covered in blood. Al was shocked. After he left her in the cell, he heard a small but noticeable commotion. When he heard it he ran into the room to find this. The next thing he knew his helmet was knocked off and someone went into him. " Ahh!"

" Keep it quiet Alphonse. If your brother isn't here soon then this will be gone." She said lightly touching his seal. " How do you know he'll be here at all?"

" There's someone there that i'm sure he wouldn't want to encounter. Espeacially with that girl of his around."

**Central- In The Streets**

The ground around Scar had moved up successfully, but Ed was too angry to notice it worked. " Winry, get out of here," he said in a calm but angry tone. " But--"

" Now!" She looked at him worriedly but ran away as he said. Just then the ground that Ed made rise blew up to pieces. He put up his arm over his face hoping he wouldn't get hit but one rock slightly went across his cheek, leaving a small scratch. Once he removed his arm he noticed a shadow coming from behind the dust. Just before Scar got to him Ed ducked and tripped him. He fell to the ground but quickly got up but ducked again when he saw one part of the wall go across to the other side. He put his arm up and exploded it. He got up and saw Ed was just standing there.

Winry was hiding in a dark corner watching the whole fight. It was weird. She's never seen him just stand in a fight. His eyes were darker than usual as well. It wasn't its golden color. She was a little afraid actually. She's never seen him act like this. _I hope he's alright._

Scar ran up to him with his right arm extended. Ed easily dodged it and elbowed him in the back of his head. He transmuted a small but sharp knife. Before he hit the ground he put his arm in front of him and pushed himself to the side before his head connected with a blade. He kept swinging at him until Scar grabbed his arm.

" Ed!" Winry screamed trying to run after him. Both of them looked back. Ed took advantage of this and kicked his stomach. Winry continued to run but was stopped by Scar's hand. He grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground. " Winry!" Ed shouted. Scar got up, grabbed her head and picked her up. His arm began to glow. Suddenly Ed jumped in front of him knocking his arm down. He got his blade and planted it deep inside of his head. Winry watched in shock. He got his blade and took it out of his head. Scar's lifeless body fell to the ground. He turned around to face Winry. She backed away in fear. He was clutching his weapon tightly trying to keep it down. Then he dropped the blade and fell. " Ed!" She turned him over and saw he was sweating a bit. She started to cry a bit but picked him up and ran to HQ.

**Central- HQ**

" Guess times up, Al," she said as she was about to break his seal. Suddenly she was kicked down along with Al. When she looked through his head she saw Mustang standing outside of it. She jumped out. " You mess--" She stopped when she saw him snap his fingers. Al rolled out of the way as he saw the girl get hit by his fire ( similar of what happened to Bald). " Soldier! Get her to a special cell so that she won't get out."

" Yes sir!"

**Fullmetal59: I know this chapter might of sucked but I put it up anyways.**


	13. Guess You're Right

Over-Protective

Ch.13

Guess You're Right

**Central- HQ Infirmary**

Once she had arrived at HQ, Mustang told her that she should take him to the infirmary, since that other hospital had been bombed. Ed's eyes began to open a bit as she put him down, in a laying position, on the bed. " Winry..." He moved his weak hand to her face. His put his index and middle finger over one of the bleeding cuts on her cheek from the fall. He wiped her blood off with his glove. He removed his hand and stared at the glove. Winry put her hand to the back of his and closed it. " I'm sorry Winry."

" Don't worry about it."

" But it's my--"

" You better not say fault, 'cause if you do, Edward, I'm going to personally kill you myself." She said as she pulled him into a hug. She was suprised when he didn't return it but thought she should just let him be for now. " Well i'm going to Roy's office to go get my tools that I left in there." Ed didn't say anything. " I'll be right back." She said waiting for a reply. Nothing. She just decided to leave and she walked out the door.

A few minutes after she had left Ed sat up in the bed. He looked at his glove once more. Which still had her blood on it. He started to cry softly as he continued to stare at his hand. He covered his face with his hand as he smeared her blood onto his face. " I'm sorry..."

**Central- HQ- Mustang's Office**

" So Al--" Roy stopped talking once he saw that Winry has came into the room. " Oh, Al, when did you get here?"

" Long story."

" I've been wanting to ask you, who was that woman?"

" A few years back, around the time brother first became a State Alchemist, that woman, who's name is Marta, tried to kill brother. She said that Ed killed her boyfriend."

" Ed did that?"

" Well actually, both Ed and me had no idea what she meant by it. I mean that, Ed's never killed anyone." Suddenly she remembered that Ed had defeated Scar. " Umm, yeah, the military won't have to worry about the Scar problem anymore."

" Why is that?" Mustang asked. " Ed killed him before I brought him over here."

" Why didn't you inform me of that before!"

" I was worried about Ed."

" This is more important!"

" Take it easy Mustang!" Al yelled helping Winry out. He glared at Al.

" What happened during the fight! I need answers!"

" I don't want to talk about it..."

" Tell me!"

" She said she didn't want to bastard!" Ed yelled as he walked through the door. He said looking angrily at Mustang. " Fine then, you tell me Edward."

" Forget it. C'mon guys, we're going home." He said as he walked out. Winry grabbed her tools and Al sat up and they both followed Ed out the door. They left an angry Mustang behind. He slammed his fist into the wall. " Damnit! Why can't just do what he is told!"

" Sir you were pretty rough on Winry," Hawkeye told him, trying to calm him down. He sighed heavily

" I guess you're right."


	14. You Sure About That

Over-Protective

Ch. 14

You Sure About That

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

Ed opened the door and walked through, Winry and Al followed. He went upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut. " What's wrong with him," Al asked. She looked at the ground and answered quietly, " Who knows..." He put his big hand on her shoulder. " Why don't you go talk to him?"

" I don't know." He stared at her. " Ok ok, fine i'll go talk to him. Happy?" He nodded.

She approached his door and knocked softly. Nothing. She decided to just let herself in. She found him leaning on his window sill, deep in thought. " Edward?" She said in a soft tone. Still there was nothing. She closed the door behind her and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around him. He straightened his posture a bit. She could feel he was a little tense. " Ed," she started as she turned him around, " What's wrong?" She saw sadness in his eyes. He looked to the side. " C'mon E--"

" I...don't know. I just don't feel like myself. In what way? I don't know. I'm not sure what to do." She saw a tear come off the side of his face but he wiped it up immediately. " Your still the same to me." He looked into her eyes and smiled. " You sure about that?" She put her arms around his neck and put her forehead to his. " Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Then she pressed her lips to his.

After some time they parted. " No more acting strange, got it?" Winry said firmly. " I can't promise you on that."

" Just do your best."

" Hey brother! We have visitors!"

They both walked downstairs as Winry held his hand. He was suprised to see who was there. " Mustang? Hawkeye? What are you guys doing here?"

" Well I know I acted pretty stupid back there, so I came by to give Ms. Rockbell an apology." Roy looked to Winry and saw how she was holding Ed's hand. " So I see you and Winry had admitted eachother's feelings already?"

" Yeah a while ago." She said putting her head on his shoulder. Ed blushed like crazy, especially with Roy and Riza here. " Well let's see a kiss."

" What!" Ed yelled. Hawkeye hit Roy in the back of the head, Winry grabbed Ed's shirt, pulled her to him and planted her lips on his. " Woo!" Mustang yelled putting his hands in the air. Riza just laughed. " Alright you lovebirds, you can stop now." He said but noticed they weren't leaving there position, " Or not." They parted quickly. " Sorry." They both said blushing. Winry grabbed his hand again. " So Ms. Rockbell, as I was saying, I'm sorry for the way I was acting earliar."

" Don't worry Roy, I forgive you." She said smiling. " Thanks."

" So Mustang, have you already admitted your feelings for Hawkeye, yet." Ed said laughing.

" No, I mean we'll be on our way," He said laughing nervously. Riza looked at him suprised but also smiling. " Well then we better get to it." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door and kissed him where they couldn't seen. " Well you made them happy, Ed."

" You made me happy, Win."

" I bet I would make you happier if I told you I'll work on your arm tomorrow morning."

" Yup."


	15. Attaching Time

Over-Protective

Ch. 15

Attaching Time

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

Winry had just finished fixing up his arm and was ready to attach it to him. " Ah man, I hate this part. So painful."

" Stop Whining you baby," She said with a laugh. Ed didn't laugh, he knew how painful it was. " Oh well, I guess you're right. I gotta be a man."

" Alright, Ready?"

" Re-Re-Ready." She had just put it in. " Ahhh!" He grabbed onto Winry's hand for support. Squeezing it quite tightly. She was blushing alot but it was also hurting much. She didn't tell him anything because she knew he had alot more pain than her.

They had finally finshed but he still held her hand tight. " It's alright. All done." She felt his grip loosen until it was finally gone. " Hey Al can you plop him down on the couch?" Al stood from his seat. " Sure." He grabbed Ed and layed him down peacefully. " Thanks. Ah man, my hand feels numb."

" He squeezed to tight?"

" Yeah, though I can't blame him. If I were in his position, I probably would have squeezed alot harder than that." They both laughed. Winry sighed and wiped some sweat off her forehead. " Winry get some rest. You seem tired. Don't worry i'll stay with brother." Winry yawned. " Ok, I woke up early to fix up Ed's arm anyways, so I can make up for some lost sleep." With that she walked upstairs and into her room.

About half an hour later, Ed had woken up. He saw Al was on the oposite side of the room sitting in a chair. " Hey brother, sleep well?"

" No, not really." He said getting into a sitting position. " Hmm, where's Winry?" He said looking around the living room. The blonde was nowhere to be found. " Oh she went into her room to get some rest." Al said looking at some sort of book. " Whatcha looking at Al?"

" It has alot of restaraunts that are suggested for bringing a girlfriend or, wife."

" What are you getting at?"

" I was thinking that maybe you should take Winry out for dinner. I could hold down the fort."

" Should I?" He said looking at Winry's door. " Of course! She would love to go eat with you." Ed looked out the window. The sun was still out, which meaned it still wasn't that late. " Alright, find a special place where I can take her by the time I get back. Not to formal but not to raggedy either. I'll take her out tonight."

" Wait, where are _you_ going?"

" I'll be right back. I'm just gonna get something special, for her."

" Ok, but hurry back."

" No problem." Then he left closing the door behind him. Then Al saw that Winry slightly opened the door before completely opening it. " Hey Winry." He said. " Were you talking to Ed just now?"  
" Oh, um, yeah."

" What were you two talking about?"

" Oh, well, you'll find out soon enough. Would you mind changing into some not so formal, but not too raggedy though, clothes for today?"

" What for?"

" You'll see." She sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to get anything from him. " Ok, fine." She went back to her room.

After a while she came back out in a black mini skirt, like the one she always wears, and a green and white short sleeve shirt. She went in front of Al and said, " Well?"

" You look great Winry! Brother will love it!" Just then there was a knock on the door. Winry rushed to the door. She opened it revealing a very handsome Edward Elric. He had a red, long sleeve, button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to a little above the elbow. He had some dark blue pants that weren't to tight or to baggy. " Wow, Ed, you look freshened up." She said blushing a bit. " You too." He said as kissed her hand softly. She blushed a little more from that. Then he pulled out a dozen roses from behind his back and handed them to her. " Well, you sure are acting like a gentleman."

" Thanks. So are you ready?"

" Ready for what?"

" You'll see." Winry sighed. " It's always the same answer wit you guys, huh. Ok I'll go along with it.Oh and Al, can you put this into a jar so they won't die?" She said holding out the roses. " Yeah, sure." He took the roses and put them into a beautiful vase that was on the kitchen table. " Thanks Al." Ed and Winry both said beginning to leave through the door, arm in arm. " Have fun you two."


	16. A Night Gone Wrong

Over-Protective

Ch. 16

A Night Gone Wrong

**Central- The Car**

" So Ed, is this your car?"

" Not really. No. I borrowed Mustang's."

" What do you mean by _borrowed_?"

" Well..."

_Central- Hq_

_" So Roy, is that your car over there?" Ed said pointing out the window. " Sure is Fullmetal. The very best of its kind. Perfect for taking girls for a ride. You should invest in one, if you're planning on taking Winry on a date."_

_" Well, it's hard to invest in one when all my money is used for more important things."_

_" So then find some way to get it. You want your woman to be comfortable right?"_

_" Could I see your key real quick?" Roy began to take his keys from his pocket but stopped at half way. " Wait a minute, I know what you're u--" He was cut of when Ed used the side of his automail hand and struck the side of Mustang's neck, knocking him out. He took his keys and moved Roy to his desk. He stood him on his seat and put his head down. " No sleeping on the job, Mustang." Ed laughed and ran out of the room before anyone saw him._

" Ed!" She said as she hit his arm. Once she did that it caught Ed off guard and he accidently spun the wheel sending them into one of the nearby poles, in the middle of the road. His head went down on the steering wheel, really hard. His forehead started bleeding. Luckily for Winry, her seatbelt stopped her before she hit the dashboard. Ed felt lightheaded. It was a big impact, afterall. He thought he was going to pass out. He put his hand on his forehead then he looked at it. He saw there was blood on it. He quickly turned to Winry to see if she was alright. She seemed like she was in shock because she just sat there, wide eyed. He saw the headlights of a huge eighteen wheeler heading for them. " Winry, we need to get out of here." He said feeling to weak to move. She was to shocked to move. " Winry!" He screamed trying to get her attention. It was getting closer by the second. " I need to get her out of here." He shook off his weariness and grabbed her hand. He pulled her through his side.

Once he got her out he carried her bridal style and ran out of the road. When the truck hit the car there was a big explosion sending Ed and Winry flying in the air. Just before they hit the ground Ed moved behind Winry so he would take the hit.

When they hit the ground she finally escaped her shock mode and looked at him. " Oh my gosh, Edward..." Blood was all over his forehead and a little on his face. She hoped he wasn't, _No he can't be. _She looked at his chest it was rising up and down. She was relieved. She picked him up and ran home as soon as possible. _You better live Ed, if you don't i'll be pissed as hell._


	17. Fullmetal!

**Fullmetal59: Yeah the whole truck thing was pretty unnecessary, but as you can tell i'm starting to lose alot of ideas. I never really know what's going on in this head of mine. So If anyone has any ideas for chapters and things like that, please let me know! Well here's probably another pathetic excuse for chapter. : ) :**

Over-Protective

Ch. 17

Fullmetal!

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

Al was sitting on the couch when he saw two people run into the house. " Winry, Ed? What happened?"

" No time." She layed him down on the table.

After about an hour he had finally woken up. Winry was the first person who rushed to his side. " Ed, are you alright?" He looked at her and smiled. " Of course. Why wouldn't I be? This was nothing compared to all that other crap i've been through already." He said with a laugh.

**Central- HQ**

He slowy took his head off the desk after hearing a certain someone pull back a gun. " What do you think you're doing Colonel?" Hawkeye said with a firm, demanding voice. " Umm, I was, I was, ah man, what was I doing?" He rubbed the side of his neck. " All I remember is something about Fullmetal likeing my car." Suddenly the phone rang.

" Hello?...Yes I own that Vehicle... It's WHAT!" He slammed the phone down on the reciever. " What's wrong sir?"

" Fullmetal!"

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

The phone rang. Al rushed to the phone. " He--" He was cut off by the constant shouting coming from the phone. He moved the phone away from him. " Brother, I think it's for you." Both Ed and Winry could hear the yelling coming form the phone. She glared at him, knowing what it was about. He laughed nervously. He took the phone from Al. " H-hello"

" What the hell were you thinking when you took and totaled my car! Do you know how much that thing cost me!"  
" Remember Mustang, you were the one who told to get it somehow and I did."

" I didn't tell you to steal mine!"

" Well you were the only person I knew that had that type."

" I'm going to remember this Fullmetal!"

" You always remember what I do don't you Roy." He laughedand hung up on the still screaming Roy. " What was that about brother?"

" It's nothing important."

**Fullmetal59: I know it was an incredibly SHORT chapter, so don't get mad, got it? This chapter was supposed to have no point except for Mustang being mad.**


	18. Ch 16 Redone: A Night With Winry

**Fullmetal59: Alright, I'm going to make an alternate chapter 16. I wasn't really going anywhere with that car crash deal. The beginning is same as the original Chapter. Sorry I took a while, I coudn't get enough reviews to motivate me. Also because of school and all, it was hard for me to focus on my story, so much homework. : ( Oh well...**

Over-Protective

Ch. 16

A Night With Winry

**Central- The Car**

" So Ed, is this your car?"

" Not really. No. I borrowed Mustang's."

" What do you mean by _borrowed_?"

" Well..."

_Central- Hq_

_" So Roy, is that your car over there?" Ed said pointing out the window. " Sure is Fullmetal. The very best of its kind. Perfect for taking girls for a ride. You should invest in one, if you're planning on taking Winry on a date."_

_" Well, it's hard to invest in one when all my money is used for more important things."_

_" So then find some way to get it. You want your woman to be comfortable right?"_

_" Could I see your key real quick?" Roy began to take his keys from his pocket but stopped at half way. " Wait a minute, I know what you're u--" He was cut of when Ed used the side of his automail hand and struck the side of Mustang's neck, knocking him out. He took his keys and moved Roy to his desk. He stood him on his seat and put his head down. " No sleeping on the job, Mustang." Ed laughed and ran out of the room before anyone saw him._

" Ed! You can't steal from your boss!"

" Hey, don't worry, i'll take good care of it."

" Yeah, that's what you say about my automail, but do you take of that? No."

" I try to take care of it! Do you think I want my automail to bust?"

" Ok, ok, lets just drop the subject." She reached and turned on the radio. Then they both heard a song they remembered. " Hey isn't this "Burn This City" by Cartel?" Ed questioned. " Yeah." They started to sing the lyrics.

" Stay up all night and sleep all day,  
We were smart kids with too much to say,  
and so, so sure that they were missing out.  
They're the ones who are missing out  
We were elemental. Talked down to bear essentials.  
Who knew we'd get so far?  
Cause our days were numbered by nights on too many rooftops.  
They said we'd burn so bright that  
We'd burn this city and go.  
Play it again, (our games of love and lust.)  
There's no such thing (no there's never too much).  
And we were so, so sure, no we never had a doubt.  
Now were counting days to getting out.  
We were elemental, took down to bear essentials.  
Who knew we'd get so far?  
Cause our days were numbered by nights on too many rooftops.  
They said we're wasting our lives,  
Oh at least we know, that if we die - we lived with passion.  
They said we'd burn so bright that  
We'd burn this city and go.  
Pack our bags and get away - they're catching on to us.  
So pack our bags and get away - they're catching on to us.  
Pack our bags and get away - they're catching on to us.  
Pack our bags and get away - they're catching on to us.  
Cause our days were numbered by nights on too many rooftops.  
They said we're wasting our lives,  
Oh at least we know, that if we die - we lived with passion.  
They said we'd burn so bright that  
We'd burn this city, and go. " They laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of a semi-fancy restaraunt. They walked in and approached a guy in a podium. " Umm, table for two please." Ed asked the man. He didn't respond. " Hello? Is this what you get paid to do?" He landed his fist right in front of his face. " Ahhh! What the heck is your problem!"

" My problem?" Winry squeezed his left hand, signaling him to calm down. He sighed. " Table for two please."

" After your rudeness I don't even know why I should give you a table."

" Well, _because _it's your job!" Winry grabbed his braid and pulled it. Hard. " Sorry sir, Edward here is supposed to behave on our supposingly calm and romantic meal."

"Edward? Edward Elric?"

" Yup." Ed said as he nodded his head and rubbed where she had pulled. " Oh..." He looked down at a note that was on his side of his podium. " Is something wrong?" Winry asked concerned. " No, nothing." He took the note and crumbled it in his hand. " Do you want a booth or table."

" A booth please." Replied Winry. " Right this way." He sat him in a booth in one of the corners near the window. " Thank you." She said as Ed muttered a small ' thanks.'

" See Ed, that guy wasn't so bad."

There was a eerie sigh from above the man's podium. " I guess I picked the wrong person for this."

" Finally!" Ed said excited as he saw the food. He quickly grabbed his plate off of the tray and immediately started eating. " Edward!" He let go of the fork. " At least try to act normal."

" Sorry Win." The man put down her plate and left.

After sometime they had finished eating. " Hey Winry..."

" Yeah?" She reached for his hand and held on to it. " I think that you should head home tomorrow."

" But why?"

" Do I really have to explain why you need to go?"

" I'm not leaving." She said firmly. " Winry it's--"

" I'm not going to hear it. You can say it's dangerous as many times as you want but I still won't leave your side. And if you think I will, you're crazy." She got up from her seat. " Where are you going?"

" I'll be waiting in the car."

" C'mon Win, don't be like that." He looked at the table and sighed before he got up. He walked over to the man's podium. " Excuse me?" The man didn't respond, again. " Asleep on the job again!" He said as he punched him with his left arm. He fell out of the chair. Ed gasped.


	19. Back Again I See

**Fullmetal59: Alright back with another chapter. Hopefully it's going to be good. We're all keeping high hopes right? Well thanks for the reviews, hopefully i'll get more. Anyways on to the story.**

Over-Protective

Ch. 17

Back Again I See

There was a knife in the man's back. " What happened here?"

" Always curious about something huh, Edward?" said a voice that sounded exactly like his. He turned around but quickly jumped out of the way as he saw a huge block coming towards him. " Whoa! What was that?" There was another huge crash. He went under one of the tables to keep himself from being hit by debris. He saw someone in the distance coming from behind the smoke. " Hello again Edward." His eyes widened as he quickly was face to face with himself. " Envy?" He was hit in the stomach. " Yeah pipsqeak." He proceeded towards Ed, still in Ed's form. Ed slowly got up from the ground. " What? Are you so weak that you can barely get up?"

" Shut up!" _He's right, he's used alchemy like that before on me but it's stronger somehow, Ed thought. _" So you're back again I see," Ed said slowly walking towards the back door. " Stop trying to distract me."

" Ok!" He ran out the door. Envy followed behind him. " I've got to see if Winry is alright."

" That pathetic girl. Ha." Ed stopped dead in his tracks. " What did you do to her?"

" Nothing really to worry about. I didn't do anything to hurt her. If you escape with your life then you can see her." He ran towards Ed and clapped his hands making the transmuted blade. Ed quickly dodged it. " Ha. You didn't think I would be able to dodge it did y--" Envy cut him off quickly but only managed to hit his right arm. Ed stepped back a bit and clapped his hands. He slammed them on the ground and huge hands came from it. Envy jumped out of the way and ran towards Ed. He stood his ground and clapped his hands revealing his transmuted his arm. Just as Envy neared Ed he changed into an ordinary citizen but Ed didn't realize it until he had stabbed him in the heart. There was an old woman just coming out of one of the stores to see this. She gasped. Ed quickly took the blood-stained blade from his body. " No it's not what you think." She was too scared to listen to him as she ran off in another direction. " Wait!" Suddenly he remembered something. _Winry. _He ran off leaving behind the so called citizen.

He arrived at the car to see Winry tied up in the back. " Winry!" He quickly opened the door and untied her. " What happened?" He asked worriedly. " Well after I was leaving to the car...

_Flashback_

_I had just walked out of the place when I saw, well, you standing near the car with a blood- stained knife. I walked up to you but you didn't say anything. You just useed this rope to tie me up._

_End Flashback_

" Oh, right, that was Envy."

" Well duh, I know you're not strong enough to tie me up." She said laughing.

" I'll show you!" He started tickleing her like crazy until his arms were pulled back. He looked behind him to find police officer and the same old woman from before. " Umm, can I help you?" He asked nervously. " You need to come with us."

" Us?" He looked behind the man to see no other than Mustang. " Mustang? Well aren't you gonna tell him something."

" You heard the man Edward, lets go."

**Fullmetal59: Talk about wrong place at the wrong time, huh. Well anyways that's that chapter. Hope it was good. I know it was short so don't complain. This is all I can think of at the moment. I'll try to update soon. later**


	20. You're Such a Baby

**Fullmetal59: Ok I can tell that most people that used to like this story doesn't like it as much as they use to. -sigh- oh well. Guess I gotta deal with it. If you do still like this story thanks! But If you don't I guess I understand. Well here goes nothing.**

Over-Protective

Ch. 18

You're Such A Baby!

**Central- Hq cells**

Ed sighed as he was hitting a small rock against the hard wall. He stood up and shouted, " Man, this is ridiculous! I didn't do anything! Mustang!" He banged on the cell door continously. " C'mon guys! Let me out!"

**Central- Hq Mustang's office**

They could here Ed's rants all the way to Roy's office. " Gosh, Ed sure is a loud one," he said covering his ears. " So, Roy, what was the point of locking Ed up again?" Winry asked. " Payback."

" For what?"

" You'll see."

**Central- Hq cells**

Ed was sleeping on the bench but stood up once he heard the door open. He looked past his cell to see Roy and Winry walking his way. " It's about time guys!" Roy used the key to open the cell. " What was the point of locking me up anyways Mustang?!"

" Hmm, does ' car ' ring a bell to you?"

" You locked me up because I borrowed your car?"

" Yup."

" Man, you're such a baby Mustang!"

" No I'm not!"

" Yeah you are!"

" Man guys, you're both babys!" Both Ed and Roy turned their head to face Winry. " Really?" They said in unison. " Yeah. C'mon Ed. Lets go." She started walking away with Ed quickly following, " Ok."

**Central- Ed and Al's room**

They were greeted by a happy Al when they walked through the door. " So guys, how was it?"

" Intresting," Ed replied dully. " What do you mean?"

" He means that he was arrested for _borrowing_ Roy's car." Winry butted in. " Brother! How come you're always in trouble?!" They looked around to see where he was. They spotted him on the couch snoozing. " Hmm, guess we'll have to yell at him in the morning," she said with a sigh. " Yup."

**Fullmetal59: I'm trying to think of a intresting situation ideas anyone to make everyone in so this story will be worth reading again. Please help me out. Oh yeah and review too.**


	21. You Wouldn't Dare

**Fullmetal59: Ok well, here's the 21's chapter. (VITBOMH: Ok, i've brought a new friend. I want you to meet her.) Conscience: Hello? Can anyone here me?/ Oh, no, you've brought my conscience now? This is just great, I don't only have a pain in the butt but someone to tell me what's wrong and right? Well this sucks. Conscience: You shouldn't say that abou-- Yeah, yeah, whatever. On with the story.**

Over-Protective

Ch. 21

You Wouldn't Dare

**Central - Ed and Al's room**

Ed awoke only to be hit with a certain somebody's wrench. " He rubbed his head. " What the hell was that for?!" Was his immediate response. The only answer he had was the laughing of his beloved. " What's so funny?" She just shook her head. " Ok...So where's Al?"

" Hmm, I'm not sure. I think he went somewhere but I'm not sure where."

" It's not good for him to be by himself. Why did you let him leave?"

" I didn't know he was gone until a few minutes ago, so I just kind of guessed."

" I have bad feeling about this. We have to look for him, now."

**Somewhere in Central**

His large, bulky arms and legs were held together by a strong chain. " Look, kid, last time the Fullmetal Pipsqueak was here to help you and we had no tactic against him. But this time it's different. We can use more than just you as a hostage," said Lust's eerie voice. " You mean, there's someone else?" She snapped her fingers and a small wall turned around. " You wouldn't dare. He'll kill you before you touch any of us. You don't know how dangerous he can be when he has to."

**Central - In The Streets**

" Al! Hey Al, are you here?" Ed yelled through the empty streets and sidewalks. " Ed, it's getting late, maybe we should head back."

" Not without my brother."

" He's probably fine, let's just go. This place is begining to be a little creepy."

" Like that's ever stopped you before. If you really don't feel good about this place than you can just go by your-- Wait a minute what am I saying? You can't be by yourself. Fine, we can head back." He slowly turned around only to see the light change Winry from herself to Envy. " En--" He didn't even have a chance to finish as his face connected with the side of Envy's fist. He flew back to the wall. Envy didn't seem like he wanted to play around anymore. He switched to Ed's form and clapped his hands. Part of the wall, where Ed's head was at, extended. " Ahh!" he screamed clutching on to the back of his head. He barely looked up and he was kicked in the jaw.

**Somewhere in Central**

" How will Ed know we're here?"

" Well, he isn't exactly coming by himself. I'm pretty sure he's unconcsious by now."

" And Winry? What did you do to her?" Al demanded. " A simple knockout, that's all."

" Ed's really gonna kill you for that."

" Is that right? Does he like her more than you?"

" You have no idea."

**Fullmetal59: ok, 21st chappie that I bet sucks, once again. (VITBOMH: You got that right. You even made Ed unconscious. You're such a loser.) You're more of a loser. Conscience: Now, Jen, don't call people names. Wait, why do you only get mad at me?! He called me a loser first! Conscience: I'm your conscience, not V's, Jen. And why do you keep calling me 'Jen?' On FF I'm Fullmetal59. (VITBOMH: Don't mind her.) You know I'm never talking to you guys again. Please R&R people to get my mind off of them.**


	22. You Asked For It!

**Fullmetal59: -sniffs- I feel this story might be coming to an end sometime soon. This is not the last chapter but it will end sometime soon. But don't worry, if you want, I'll make you a deal on something in the last chapter, ok? Oh yeah, the chapter before really should have been 19, so this chapter 20. I hope it wasn't to confusing. Alright, cya!**

Over-Protective

Ch. 20

You Asked For It!

**Somewhere In Central**

The doors to the small warehouse, where Al and Winry were, bursted open. " Envy, I'm glad of you to join us finally."

" Well sorry, the little pipsqueak was trying to put up a fight."

" Brother..." Al whispered under his breath. He looked to the side to see Winry, with a few cuts and scratches, with her wrists being held up. Like she was a prisoner. Edward was slung over Envy's shoulder until he was violently thrown to the ground, causing Winry's eyes to open. " Ed...Edward!" Lust looked over to the girl, walking towards her as well. " You know," She began, not knowing Ed begining to slowly open his eyes, " you are such a little--"

" Step one more foot foward, and trust me, you'll be sorry."

Envy lifted up his foot, ready to plow him into the ground. " Shut up Pip--" Just before he crashed him with the ground, Ed rolled out of the way. " Heh. Good one, I guess. Let's se--" He was cut off when his face was connected with Ed's transmuted blade. Ed quickly jumped out of the way and scratched the ground a little. " Lust, get the hell away from Winry!"

" Oh really, are you gonna make me?"

" If I have to!" Ed began to run for her, but was elbowed in the gut by Envy. He fell to the ground, clutching on the his stomach. " Look, if you try anything, you can say bye to your little girlfriend, and your brother." He narrowed his eyes. " What do you want?"

" The same thing we've been wanting for all these years. The Philosopher's Stone. And if you don't want your friends to be the sacrifices, then you're going to be your own."

" No Ed/brother don't!" Winry and Al begged in unison. Ed looked at them with compassion as he slowly shook his head.

" Fine. Just don't hurt them." _I have no choice. If I don't do it, I'll lose the two people I love the most in this world. Unless..._ " Deal, just follow me into the room over here." As he followed the idiot palmtree, he looked to Al, then to Winry, where he whispered ' I love you' in the most sweetest voice he had ever used.

Once the door was closed Ed began to laugh. " What's so funny?" Envy asked annoyed. " Did you actually think I was going to help? Ha!" Ed ran up to him, with his transmuted arm. Swinging at him aimlessly. Envy easily dodged him each time. _What's wrong with him? He can't even hit me once!_

After a series of swings he suddenly stopped, his face turning into a serious look. " Now, let's play."

--

" Lust, was it?" Winry asked politely. " Yes?"

" Why do you help that palmtree?"

" Well,um--"

" You don't know why?"

" I want to become--"

" Human, I know," Al butted in. " But you do know, that whoever you think is going to do it for you isn't." Lust looked at them angrily. " Shouldn't you be crying for your friend's life?"

" There's no need to," Winry said. Then they said together, " If there's one thing we know about Edward," Winry stopped as Al continued, " Brother's too stubborn to give up so easily."

**Fullmetal59: Ok! Chapter 20 check! I'm not so good describing action scenes, as you can well by now, tell. I really hope you guys liked it! -I bet not- But please Review!!! Even if you don't want to! This might be a little confusing, I'm sure you're probably like " So, what is the point of this?" Or " You have no idea what you're doing do you?" Or a plain " This sucks!" But remember, I didn't force you to read. You wanted to. P.S. I know this was short!**


	23. Time To Get Serious

**Fullmetal59: I still can't believe that I was actually able to get this story to reach 100 Reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! (V: I'm sure you do...) (Conscience: See how easy it is to give love instead of hate?) I should've known that when I start writing again I would have to listen to you dorks again. Oh well, nice to have some sort of company. On to the story!**

Over-Protective

Chapter 22

Time To Get Serious

**(FM59: I just love Megaman!)**

**Somewhere in Central**

" It's time I got serious," Ed said to himself. He charged towards Envy, who was waiting impatiently for his opponent. He lifted his automail blade and punctured Envy's arm. "Stupid brat," he said as he roughly pulled out the blade. Ed quickly grabbed his shirt and threw him down to the middle. He quickly clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. A light began to arise from the ground. " How did you--!" Envy began to cough up some of his stones, but not nearly enough to keep him front fighting back.

He hastily ran out of the circle and morphed into Edward. He clapped his hands and turned his automail into a blade and ran to the real Ed just above him. _Let's see how you like having a blade stuck in your arm!_ Envy ran towards him and pierced his blade into Ed's shoulder, luckily not hitting anything vital, but hurt nevertheless. " Ahh!" he screamed, accidentally.

--

The scream caught everyone's attention in the room next to them. " Edward/Brother!" Winry and Al yelled worriedly. She began to run towards the door but Al grabbed her arm, " No, I'll go. If he saw you run into danger, he would blame me for it!" So he ran in, leaving an angry Winry behind. _Why can't they let me go at least once? Wait a minute, what happened to Lust?_

--

" Brother!" Alphonse screamed as he approached his older brother. He lightly hovered his hand over the wound. " What happe--?"

" Envy and Lust ran out through window up there," he said, weakly pointing to a high window, " We have to catch them."

" Forget it! I'm taking you home...again!"

**Central - Ed and Al's room**

Winry had just finished patching up Ed's wound. " You know, Winry, I almost forgot that you had to know something about medicine, your parents being doctors and everything."

" Well thanks," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips. Just then Al walked in. " Are you feeling better?"

" Yup! Hey could I talk to him in private please?" Winry crossed her arms. " Aw, c'mon Win..." She sighed and walked out the door. Once she was gone, he put on his serious face. Al took a seat next to him. " I came so close to finally taking down that palm tree."

" But don't you need something of their previous life?"

" That's what I missed. What better to use other than," he shifted his arm to his shoulder, " his own blood. We _are_ related."

" What?! Where did you here that?!"

" That stupid 'thing' started to turn into **_our_** brother. He told me right before he left." Ed said sighing, thinking about the previous night. Al looked down, obviously taken by surprise, " How is that possible?"

" I don't know, but it's the truth."

" How do you know? Maybe he was trying to trick you or something..." Ed shook his head, " No, it's the truth, Al. His face looked just like _him_."

After a while, Al had left the room. Ed stayed in a thinking position as he lay on his bed. _How could he have a son that long ago?_ He furiously punched the wall. " How could that bastard have a son so long ago?!"

" Edward? Are you ok?" Winry asked as she brought in a plate of food. " Yeah." Her eyes softened as she proceeded towards him. " Al said that you probably wouldn't be down for a while, so I thought I could bring your food to you." She placed the plate at the foot of his bed. She walked to the front of the bed and pecked his lips.

It seemed that he didn't notice it though. She gave him a quick hug, and it seemed that he noticed it a little more. She looked to where he had punched and her eyes widened. _ Maybe I should let him be alone this time._ " I'll leave it here so you can eat it when your hungry." As she turned around, she heard him run over.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Fiercely planting his lips to hers, he pushed her up against the wall. _It seems I have to get serious with everything, he thought to himself._ She moaned slightly. Ed, not use to the sound, jumped back. " Sorry! Are you ok?" Winry, not use to it as well, said, " I'm fine..." He sighed. _Ok, maybe not that serious._ " Too quick?"

" No, just not expected." With that she grabbed Ed's shirt and pulled him to her. She slid off his black, long sleeve jacket, leaving him with only his black tank top. Winry turned around and pulled him down on his bed with her. As he was sprawled on top of her, he didn't do anything. Well, more, he didn't know what to do. " What should I do?"

" What do your instincts tell you?" He shot his head back at hers and flashed his goofy grin. _Easy..._ He, once again, slammed his lips on hers. He glided his arms to her back, trying to deepen the kiss. Instead she jumped up a bit at the cold touch of his automail. _Damn automail, she thought, for the first time, bitterly about automail._ " Ok, that's it. Edward get up."

" Stupid instincts!" She slapped her forehead. " Not that." She pulled out her wrench and ran over to his right arm. " Oh no, you're taking off my automail? That's not fair!"

" And why not? I'm not going to do this with a cold touch of automail. This is the only time I would like the feel of flesh and bone. But of course only your arm because I am **_not_** taking off your pants." He turned a cherry red.

" Well, it's not fair because...now you have an advantage!"

**Fullmetal59: Look, I made it longer because I knew that I owed you guys at least that. Oh yeah, and I changed my mind about making it close to the end. So I'm sorry but it looks like the people who like this story are going to have to deal with me for a bit longer. Oh, Conscience? (C: Yes?) Do you know who _them _people ar-- (Shuffling coming from the back room) (V: Don't mind us, just please REVIEW!)**


	24. Self Pity

**Fullmetal59: Sorry to keep you waiting so I'll go straight to the story.**

Over-Protective

Chapter 23

Self-Pity

**Central - Ed and Al's room**

Ed stretched his arms widely. He saw Winry on the other side of the bed. She seemed peaceful. For some reason it made him feel guilty. _Do I really deserve this?_ He looked at his right arm. He put it back on before he went to bed. So many images flashed through his mind. _Maybe I should just get something to drink._

The hollow steps of the wooden floor echoed through the empty halls. When he approached the kitchen, he saw a figure leaning against the sink, beyond the counter top.

" Who's there?" Ed asked curiously. The figure turned around with a smile. It wasn't quite morning yet, so it was still dark. He couldn't make out his face. " Who's--"

" Brother? Why don't you recognize me?" Sudden moonlight shined brightly through the window above the sink. It felt like a lightning bolt struck him. His eyes widened; his mouth slightly parted as he took in the sight. He stuttered, " A-A-Al? Bu-b-but how?" His brother, in the flesh, stood in his kitchen. He mindlessly walked foward while mumbling, " There's no way..."

Al stuck out his right arm and Ed immediately stuck out his left. It was like he was touching a mirror as his hand lightly touched his brother's. But suddenly, the innocent look on his brother's face disappeared; his smile faded as his hand intensely grabbed his hand. Ed didn't move though. It seemed like he was in a trance of some sort and his eyes were blank. Tears managed to escape the young alchemist's eyes.

" Al, I know your mad at me but, I'm sorry! It was all my fault! I should've listened to you but I didn't! I never meant to hurt you Al! I just--I'm sorry..." The flesh version of Al pushed Ed's head down and bashed it into his knee.

" Edward!" Winry screamed. She had woken up due to his other outbursts. His golden orbs regained light as he ran from 'Al's' grasp. " Who the hell are you?!" Ed yelled, finally free thanks to Winry. The all to familiar light surrounded his body. " I should've known," he said. But the palmtree wasn't himself. He took Edward's form.

" Yeah, you should have, but you didn't. You were too involved with being sorry with yourself. It's pathetic! Like your brother's body would ever be returned!" Edward's eyes shot a death glare towards him. His arm shook as he ran to him. " Damn you Envy!" Envy easily blocked the attacks that were coming at him. Then he laughed. Ed stopped dead in his tracks. Winry looked at them confused. " Edward? Which one are you?"

" It's me!" Ed yelled.

" No it's not you damn palmtree, it's me!"

" Stop calling yourself a palmtree!"

" Why don't you!" Ed stopped when he saw someone next to Winry. It looked like Lust. Ed ran towards her, his transmuted blade on his arm, and almost struck Lust behind her but she moved out of the way making him lose his balance. " Winry? What are you doing!" Winry ran towards the other Ed. " Winry that's--" Lust cut him off as she put him in an arm lock. He groaned. " Ahh!"

Winry's eyes widened as she looked back at the other Ed. He just recently turned back into his own disqusting self. " Hello again..." Envy said. Then he struck the side of her neck, making her unconscience. " Win--" Lust held him even tighter. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. He was feeling lightheaded and his vision was blurry.

" Let's go," he heard Lust command. Then he felt himself be released.

As he heard their steps get further and further away, he tried to speak as well as he could, " Winry..."

**Fullmetal59: Ok, I was trying to make it where I don't think my chapters suck but it went to far. This wasn't that good was it? I mean, don't worry I can make it better next chapter, I just need to get back in the groove, right V? (V: Yeah sure whatever...) What's his problem? Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!**


	25. note to the readers

Fullmetal59;

Hey everyone! I know it's literally been a few years since i've had any kind of activity on this site whatsoever, but currently i've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and a spark of inspiration once again has shined in my eyes! I looked over this story and realized that I never really had a plot of any sort and kind of just jumped from chapter to chapter. So what i'm going to do is rewrite this story and make a few changes. Hope you guys don't hate me for this! :D

the story is going to be called "Your Overprotective Automail Touch" If you guys had any interest in this story, you may wanna check it out. I've grown a little more as a writer, but I'm still a bit rusty, so just bare with me!


End file.
